The Many Deaths Of Krystal
by Optronix Prime
Summary: If you've read "RoBo World" you'll know who Krystal, if ya haven't you can get to know her. This is a list Ratchet has forced Krystal to write for "future records". Really it's a list of things the twins shouldn't attemp because it's already been done.


**Author's Note: Yes I know I'd didn't write this, but meh friend Strawberry did and since she doesn't have a FanFiction and she wants you lot to see it, so I said I'd post it for her. Hope you all like it! (And note anything not in bold is written by Strawberry).**

"**Today you are You, that is truer than true. There is no one alive who is Youer and You." –Theodor Geisel (Dr. Seuss) **

Hey flesh- ehem! I mean humans. (Apparently I'm not allowed to say "fleshies" any more :C -while at Autobot Base. *grins really big*) Krystal here! Well, as you probably know, I am an Autobot and a Decepticon both in battle and in blood.

'You can't do that!' you say?

Yeah. I get that a lot. Well here I am! I'm living proof that it's possible... Possible, but definitely not easy. Being considered a 'traitor' on both sides is living pit. Long story short, nearly everyone hates me. **{I DON'T!}** In other words, I die a lot. Ratchet says he wants me to write all the reasons for all of my 18 deaths down for 'records'. I just think he likes it when I die, but only until he's told by Prime (both of 'em) to revive me with the Matrix. Fine. Here's you stupid list Hat- I mean Ratchet. *evil grin*

( =D Just to warn you, I have ADHD, and if- Oooo shiny!)

1~ Pissed off Megatron (this is a common occurrence).

2~Died on a !#$% mission to #&&$*$$%$5#- [THIS IS CLASSIFIED, AND THEREFORE IS CENSORED] (Thanks Soundwave!)

3~ Starscream was about to fly into the 'Con base when I closed the massive doors, but before he could react, he smashed through them and squished me.

4~ When I went to the Autobot base to tell them exactly where they were holding 'Tronix. (They don't take kindly to 'Cons on their doorstep, but how else was I supposed to tell them?)

5~ Shot minutes after being revived after my last death (Nice of them, really :C)

6~ Shot by Ironhide when I tried to escape the holding cell.

7~ (After they toned down on the hatin') Discovered that buildings are much taller when in human form. I don't suggest jumping off of them.

8~ Fraggin' twins stole my cookies. I would have succeeded in murdering them if the entire base hadn't gone nuts on me. **{I didn't!}**

9~ Stuffed Ironhide's canons full of marshmallows and cheese. I died that day.

10~ Pissed off Megatron for making friends with the Autobots

11~ I noticed my armor plating was very shiny. (ADHD, remember?) When I saw Lazorbeak in the reflection, I shot him. (Don't ask why, I don't even know :D)

12~ Got bored and shot the ceiling. It fell on me (should've though that on through...) **{I wonder why}**

13~ Bombed an empty pizza place because it was closed. I got caught inside because those stupid alarms went off and it went into emergency lock down. (I just wanted some fraggin' pizza!)

14~ Called Optronix 'Princess' for the first time. (Don't do it unless you'd like to visit Pit as often as me).

15~ Shot my way through traffic. **{I've done this too! =D}** Ironhide shot me, again. (Why does he hate me?)

16~ Tried playing real-life-Portal2. In the game, if you portal on the wall and jump off a building, you can portal on the ground and be shot out the portal on the wall. This is not the case if you don't have a portal gun. Krystal go splat.

17~ Poisoned by Sunstreaker (... really I was just sick, but I blame him). **{Close to death}** (No, I actually died).

18~ Poisoned by Chromia and Ironhide (still sick =P).

Well that's it... for now. I'm probably going to die again pretty soon one way or another. I'm guessing I'll get my 20th by the end of the month. I wonder if Primus will ever just keep me dead... I don't want to think about that!

**Author's Note: Yep, this was all over the last two and a half months. I'm one my third life. My story (which is much shorter than Krystal's) 1. Blasted once too many times by many, **_**many**_** 'Cons. 2. Accidently drank High Grade and (basically) suffocated to death. And 3. Tried playing real-life-Portal2 with Krystal. As Krystal explained ever so nicely, we went splat! **

**Please review! It makes Strawberry feel better (literally, she's been so sick…) **

DINOSAURZ!

COOKIEZ!

EVIL UNICORNZ!

BYE!

~StRaWbErRy

**-Blueberry**


End file.
